gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival
GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival is a 2D fighting game crossover made by Arc System Works that pits the series of Guilty Gear and Blazblue against one another. It will be released in the year 2015 and will be available for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and PC. Daisuke Ishiwatari will be the main producer/main designer for the game, as well as being the composer for the soundtrack for GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival and becoming the voice for Sol Badguy once again, Toshimichi Mori will be in charge of doing the game's artwork. The game will be developed under the Taito Type X2 which has been used by many of Arc System Works' game franchises. GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival will feature 36 playable characters and one original character that is the unplayable final boss. The main characters for the game are (not surprisingly) Sol Badguy and Ragna the Bloodedge, the main protagonists of the Guilty Gear and Blazblue franchises respectively. Prologue While he was planning on bringing forth the 'Nemesis Horizon' to the world, Terumi Yuuki (also known as Captain Hazama of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department) suddenly receives a vision of him and Relius Clover being betrayed by Hades Izanami that leads to his end at the hands of Hakumen. Needless to say, Terumi is livid by the revelation and decides to figure out a way to change it. Eventually, he comes across knowledge of another world called 'The Backyard', Terumi believes this could be the answer to change his fate and turn things in his favour instead. Unfortunately, he learns that he can't access The Backyard in his world because it is part of another reality that the other world originates from: The Guilty Gear universe. Terumi and Relius decide to secretly create a portal behind the NOL Imperator's back in order to access this other reality in order to enter The Backyard. When they completed the portal, Terumi and Relius immediately activate it, but an error occurs and suddenly the realities of the Guilty Gear and Blazblue ''universes merge together into one. Without warning, chaos erupts instantly in this strange new world as Terumi begins to laugh hysterically, knowing he is finally closer to his true wish. Game Menus The options that appear on the main menu of GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival are as follows: SCENARIO CAMPAIGN - This where you play through the storyline of GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival. It is split into four chapters: '''Gear', Azure, Calamity Carnival and The Climax. When you are going through the storyline, you will play as specific characters when battling as the plot progresses further. ARCADE BATTLE - Where you battle against 8 CPU opponents before facing the character's final boss. VERSUS BATTLE - Where you can freely battle the CPU or against a friend. TIME ATTACK MISSION MODE JUDGEMENT GALLERY OPTIONS Still Under construction~ ♪''' Gameplay Still Under construction~ '''♪ Characters Still Under construction~ ♪''' Stages Still Under construction~ '''♪ Gallery Still Under construction~ ♪ Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Arc System Works Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Multiplayer